


If you lift your eyes, I am your brother

by kimabutch (CWoodP)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I! love! their! friendship!, Missing Scene, spoilers for RQG 178
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch
Summary: A short conversations about choices.
Relationships: Azu & Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	If you lift your eyes, I am your brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Level Up by Vienna Teng. Thanks to the RSB for reading it first!

“I’m proud of you,” Azu says quietly that night, as she reads before bed.

“For what?” Carter says. He looks up at her from his place by her side; he’s barely left her since the ritual. “Coming back? Wasn’t hard. Dead easy, with you there.” 

Azu smiles, blushing slightly. “Yes, well,” she says, “that too. But I meant… I am proud of you for growing up. The first time around, I mean. It isn’t easy to grow up like that.”

“Not like I had a choice, though,” Carter says. For once second, his face betrays a hint of bitterness. Of sadness. “Couldn’t not grow up.” 

“Still.”

“Yeah. I guess,” he says, turning back, playing absentmindedly with a dagger. “I guess that…” he says after a moment, still looking at the knife weaving through his fingers. “You said you didn’t choose to be a paladin of Aphrodite, right? Back at the inn. But you’re still the best healer around.”

He looks at her again, this time with a shy smile. Azu feels her heart rise in her chest, remembering the quarantined conversation. She thought he’d been too drunk to remember.

She wraps her arm around him, pulling him closer. “Thanks, Howard.”


End file.
